Threats due to terrorism come in many forms. In some situations, containers carrying goods into a country may be tampered with or contain unauthorized or harmful material. For example, a container carrying commercial goods from one country to another may be tampered with during transportation to contain harmful material. Vulnerability to tampering is a shortcoming in conventional container security devices. Current container security technologies provide only limited protection from various threats to shipping. Particularly, conventional container security devices fail to account for the threat posed by motivated actors, including, for example, terrorist groups. For example, conventional strategies do not address a broad risk spectrum with a focus on those risks that threaten national security. Moreover, conventional strategies do not provide a number of tamper-resistant features incorporated into one design. In other words, conventional strategies do not address vulnerability to even simplistic tampering methods.